


To Lay and Lie

by Avalon_Rhapsodos



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Also he's called a shadow because Akira doesn't know better, Don't Judge Me, Don't copy to another site, Face-Sitting, M/M, Oviposition, dubcon, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalon_Rhapsodos/pseuds/Avalon_Rhapsodos
Summary: Akira's had plenty of strange wet dreams in his time, but never one about shadows. Seems that's about to change.





	To Lay and Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me. Please. Don't. Blame the fucking Discord server I'm in. It's all their fault.

Akira jerked awake almost as hard as his back hit whatever he was thrown against. On? He couldn't tell, something was keeping him disoriented and drowsy still. He thought he was supposed to be in bed asleep, since the Thieves had important work the next day, but even his crappy mattress stacked on top of some old rickety crates felt more comfortable than the frigid stone against his back. A familiar acrid smell burned his nose and pulled him just that much further out of whatever haze he was in.

Someone stepped down onto the floor beside his head with an oddly hollow click, like the sound of a hoof connecting with stone. Long, thick, smooth(?) appendages began crawling all along his clothes with the barest hint of pressure. Sharp claws trailed up under the hem of his shirt and along his skin, sending sharp strokes of pain all along his nerves. The focus finally returned to Akira's vision and he was greeted with the sight of Mementos' crimson roof overhead and some strange shadow kneeling over him with a red, toothy grin. The stark contrast between the black and white stripes on the creature disoriented him almost as much as his surroundings did.

“Good morning, my pretty little thief! So nice of you to join the world of the living,” the shadow teased as it threw one leg over his waist and dropped down to its sharp knees. What Akira had originally assumed were eyestalks turned out to be horns; there were very, very thin slits beneath the horns that had two beady red eyes fixed firmly on his face. A mass of braids swayed with the movement even as three of them began sliding all along his skin again. “How was your sleep, hmm? Those drugs didn't cause any problems, did they?”

Drugs...? That definitely explained how he ended up in Mementos in the dead of night without immediately jolting awake from the feeling of reality shifting around him. If this thing drugged him, then...was he like Morgana? A human given a beastly form for some reason or another? But why would a creature like this want to do something so horrible to Akira...?

“Oh I can see the gears turning in your head right now. Cute look on you.” One of those red claws tapped against the tip of his nose. It's grin widened more, somehow, which seemed all the more menacing to the poor thief. “But I don't think you need to worry about how or why you're here. Only that you're here because I wanted you here, so just lay back and relax. Otherwise you'll have a bad time.” One of the creature's braids shot up to wrap firmly around his wrists and keep them pressed together as another one curled possessively around his throat and made him gasp. One moment his sweatpants and underwear were settled around his hips, and the next they were tossed off into some unknown corner of Mementos for what Akira hoped would be a later retrieval.

“H-hey, what are you-”

“Oh, you have such a cute little ass!” The braid around his wrist dragged him backwards along the stone as his hips were forcibly raised up and both legs were dropped over his captor's shoulders. Two sharp points dug into the center of each cheek and actually made Akira bite back a quiet moan. “I could just _eat it up_.” Akira's blood froze in his veins at the rather unpleasant implications behind those words. In an attempt to free himself he began squirming, only to have two rows of fangs dig into his skin instead. His cock jumped in excitement between his legs in excitement. The rest of him flushed red in embarrassment.

“S-stop!”

“You can call me Loki, by the way. You'll probably be screaming my name before I even get to the main course, so keep it in mind.” Loki's thumbs spread his ass open to expose his fluttering hole and let one claw catch the edge of it teasingly. Akira's hips jerked up ever so slightly to chase the feeling; Loki chuckled lowly and nipped at Akira's pale ass again. “Eager little slut aren't you?”

“N-not...a slut...” The red steadily spreading along his cheeks and down his neck betrayed him and told a completely different story. Loki's tongue unfurled from his mouth to an intimidating length before the tip of it began nudging against his entrance. “Hey! Hey no, don't do that!”

That sinful tongue pressed further into him and made his knees shake at the pressure against his walls. It wasn't actually that far in, just a few scant inches, but it already felt thicker than anything else he'd ever taken before. In a momentary lapse of judgment he tried to bring his right hand down to grab at one of Loki's horns and coax him forward but the braid around his wrist kept him pinned firmly in place. The one around his throat squeezed just a bit tighter in warning while Loki pulled his tongue away to speak.

“Behave, little thief, or I'll squeeze more~” Suddenly Akira found himself unable to breathe with dots dancing across his vision and his lungs burning in protest. Pinpricks of pain crawled up his thighs to blossom brighter at his hips as Loki kept them in a vice grip. The braid constricting his airway loosened its hold as Loki plunged his tongue back inside and made sure it slid along every sensitive point along the way.

“LOKI~!” Akira howled and succeeded in levitating off the ground by locking his legs tight around the shadow's head and pulling him in as close as he could. One of Loki's claws dug into the bone of his hip in another warning as the other hand slid up underneath the back of his shirt and began drumming slowly between his shoulder blades before he pulled away to speak.

“I thought for sure it would have taken longer,” he chuckled before pressing his mouth flush to Akira's ass and letting his tongue sink as far in as it could go. A thick haze began clouding Akira's brain and throwing every inhibition out of a third story window in favor of handing himself entirely over to the creature between his legs.

He took a moment to shift his legs around and find some better leverage before beginning to ruck up into Loki's tongue as it moved. A few teeth dug into his skin when he got just a bit too overeager in his movements, and whether it was actually a result of the pain, the threat of more wounds to come, or the promise that Loki wasn't going to shy away from hurting him he couldn't be sure, only that idea of those teeth being anywhere near him made his cock weep pearls of precum onto his stomach. Every weak little moan and quiet, breathy sigh only seemed to increase Loki's enthusiasm for his work.

Without warning he pulled away and left Akira painfully empty and whining pathetically for him to come back already. The bricks of Mementos scraped along the bare skin of his back as he found himself dragged closer and practically doubled over himself while Loki returned to his task of tongue fucking Akira into oblivion. The angle made it harder for Akira to continue rocking up and chase his high, but he was nothing if not a stubborn little bastard that was extremely thankful every foray into a palace or Mementos had given him deceptively strong leg muscles. He was practically hauling himself straight up every time Loki's tongue plunged into him but goddammit he couldn't think of anything else he'd ever felt that could compare to the amount of pleasure coursing through him.

His orgasm began creeping up on him, a brief taste of the intensity sparking through him every time Loki pressed firm against his sweet spot with the tip of his tongue. The moans he'd been holding back from before transformed from breathy little things to needy groans and desperate pleas for more, more, _more goddammit_. He hadn't thought that Mementos would be heaven, but it sure as hell felt like that was where he'd ended up.

“Loki~” He felt himself climbing higher and higher, closer to that peak that he so desperately wanted to reach, it was right there, there, there-

Another braid immediately curled around the base of his cock and squeezed to keep him from reaching his end. A broken sob ripped itself from his chest as tears began collecting in the corners of his eyes. His wrists pulled hard against his bonds so he could claw the offensive thing off of his dick but there was no give in its firmness. The one curled around his throat gave another firm warning squeeze to him. The fire in his gut burned brighter in response.

This time, when Loki pulled away, it was slow and deliberate, meant to tease and deliberately fry what little bit of Akira's brain was left operating.

“Such a cute little thief. You look so delicious...the runt definitely picked a good one,” he purred. Akira was left to try and understand what the hell Loki meant by that while his hips were carefully lowered down into Loki's lap. He thought perhaps he would be given a reprieve before Loki did...whatever he had planned, but those thoughts were dashed when a frigid hand wrapped around his cock and began stroking him slowly.

“Fuck. Fuck, Loki...Loki...” Akira wheezed, his fists balling above his head to keep them from tugging against the braids again. The tip of a claw dipped into the sensitive slit at tip and Akira swore his soul tried to exit his body through his dick. His entire body arched up while the spots in his vision turned to blobs of black and white. Or was that him simply being so out of it he couldn't reliably discern Loki's shape? He wasn't sure and he honestly couldn't bring himself to care, either. All he knew was the desperate need to cum.

The hand at Akira's cock pulling away almost felt better than Loki's tongue inside of him simply because it meant the sharpness in his gut could finally dissipate. That haze in his mind finally began to clear up just a bit, the realization of what he'd just done creeping up on him and settling ice in his stomach. He began weakly squirming in another bid to free himself, which seemed to anger Loki since the braid at his throat squeezed again in warning.

“Oh come now little thief. We're just getting to the good part. You don't want me to really stop now, do you?” Loki purred. A trail of red lines ran from his hip to his knee from sharp claws sliding across the skin with that devilish tongue following after. The shudder and needy whine he earned proved to be answer enough for Loki. Both hands returned to Akira's hips to squeeze and pull him flush to Loki's hips. “Try and relax. I don't want you passing out on me before I get to fuck you.”

Before Akira could protest something thick and blunt began pressing against his abused entrance. When that first inch slid in he groaned and squeezed his eyes so tight he felt lightheaded. What he could only assume was Loki's dick already felt so much larger than his tongue had, and while he was eager to feel all of it inside of him he was also terrified that he would tear or black out before he could.

The next inch felt like it punched all of the air from Akira's lungs. The only thing keeping him from popping so soon was the pressure around his dick, and while every nerve in Akira was practically begging for him to cum already a different part of his brain reveled in the delicious torture he suffered. Every time Loki would ease more of himself inside Akira would be given long enough to catch his breath and settle back into himself before more was forced into him until it felt like that massive dick was _finally_ entirely inside of him.

One of Loki's hands soothed through his hair gently while the braid around his wrist finally freed him. Immediately his hands were gripping on to the back of Loki's head and pulling him in for a sharp kiss. An appreciative hum rumbled through Loki at Akira's eagerness. His tongue crawled into the thief's throat before sliding down into his throat and choking him in an entirely different way that had his head swimming. Loki was the one to finally break the kiss and pull away to give Akira the opportunity to breathe.

Huh. Looks like he'd found something else out about him thanks to this strange shadow. That would definitely need to be filed away in the 'think about later' category.

The fact that he was about ninety-five percent certain if he looked down he'd see his stomach bulging out was a more pressing matter, though. Loki felt huge inside of him and the only thing that had probably managed to keep him from falling victim to either of his worst fears was cognition and the thorough stretching he'd been given earlier.

“There we go...still with me, little thief?” There was a huskiness to Loki's voice that sent shivers down Akira's spine and a fresh wave of headiness to his brain. That huskiness was because of him. Because he felt so good, because he had been able to take Loki's cock and was still ready for more. There was a small hint of reverence in the shadow's voice that he could barely pick up but only made him more eager for what was to come. “Such a good thief. It's quite an accomplishment that you were able to stay conscious. I think I'll reward you for your tenacity.”

Reward him...? Oh, that was a pleasant thought. The endeavors with the Phantom Thieves had left him a tense and overly-stressed wreck. Just this little bit had done wonders to alleviate some of it (he couldn't be too sure about that until he was out of Mementos but there was no denying that this was the most action that he'd gotten since moving to Tokyo) but the possibility of receiving even more had him fluttering deep gray eyes in anticipation.

The first thrust rocked him to his core and had him practically shrieking. There was no time to adjust before Loki was fucking into him at a rough enough pace that the only thing keeping him from sliding away was his arms looped loosely around Loki's shoulders and the near-painful grip on his hips. When he began squirming again this time Loki seemed content to let him, since the movements this time came from the intense need to cum instead of any desire to escape his hold.

Akira lost track of how long they went at it, only that he had finally reached a point where he couldn't even moan anymore and only seemed to be able to muster sighs and gasps, when something in Loki changed. Something _physical_ , actually, as somehow the shadow's dick seemed to be growing even larger. Not along the entire thing, though, just at the base, which confused Akira enough to try and muster some sort of strength to figure out what the fuck was going on.

Before he could one of Loki's hands pinned his head to the concrete while his hips continued rocking, teeth clicking a few times while some sort of monstrous hiss vibrated in Loki's throat. That pressure at Akira's entrance managed to breach inside of him and every muscle in his body jerked at once. The feeling didn't dissipate and even seemed to continue further inside with agonizing slowness that turned his nerves to static. Before the first...thing...had even managed to slide halfway into his gut a second pressure began swelling at his ass and tried to push in.

Akira couldn't manage to actually formulate a question, but the look on his face conveyed it well enough for Loki to lean down and press their foreheads together.

“Your reward, little thief,” he hissed. He made that strange hissing sound again right next to Akira's ear as the second object slipped inside of him. The shock of the second one entering made him bear down on the pressure and practically crawl out of his skin. They both felt so foreign inside of him and yet both of them seemed to be able to strike every nerve that could make him weak. The haze meant it took him longer than he would have liked to understand what was going on, but when he did he simply rolled his eyes back in his head and accepted his fate.

Loki was laying eggs inside of him. He couldn't reach down and check, not without risking losing his grip on the shadow and who knew what would happen if he did, but he was willing to bet a good chunk of the reward from the last palace run that he was being turned into an incubator by a shadow. That should be a terrifying thought, but all it did was make his oversensitive nerves fire harder.

The first one finally seemed to slip free and settle into his gut when he squeezed down again. Loki seemed to appreciate that, as he leaned down to nip at Akira's shoulder and hum softly.

“Good thief...just relax and...” His teeth clicked and his hips jerked forwards again; another egg seemed to have dropped loose and was waiting patiently for its new home. “...and take it like a good boy.” Akira offered up a weak nod and a barely-there sigh as the second egg shot down into him to settle in beside the first one.

The process continued for a long, long while. A new egg settling deep into his gut as another one managed to force its way past his entrance in a perfectly-timed rhythm that meant Akira never went long without some sort of added sensation to the dick still rocking inside of him slowly. By this point he felt certain that he had been right at the edge for more than a few hours. If he came now, there was no way he would stay conscious through it, even if he still so desperately wanted it and even begged Loki to finally let him finish.

His response, of course, was to simply click his teeth at him in a firm warning while forcing another egg inside of him.

“You'll cum when I _say you can cum_ ,” he snapped in warning. Akira sobbed and squeezed down in protest, only to feel another egg push inside of him. The time between each one had slowed, at least. That had to mean Loki was almost finished, right? He could do this. He could do this, just a few more eggs and he would be done. Just a few more, just...

His stomach was bloated and swollen from the sheer number of eggs inside of him. If he were to hazard a guess he'd say the cluster easily numbered around the thirty mark; with the promise of more still to come he was legitimately beginning to question if he would make it.

Another round of clicking teeth and a sharp hiss had him whimpering in protest, yet there wasn't an egg trying to slip inside of him this time. Did...did that mean Loki was finally done? Had had he finally exhausted his clutch of eggs? If he had then Akira would be free to cum finally, he would be able to relax finally, he-

The hiss turned into a growl, Loki practically doubled over _him_ this time, as a much larger egg than the others nudged against his opening. It felt twice the width of Loki's cock and it seemed the shadow was hellbent on getting it inside. He dropped a hand down between his legs and began using his fingers to spread Akira wider.

The last of the smaller eggs joined the clutch inside of him, but the larger one seemed to be having trouble joining the others. Akira tried his best to relax and go completely boneless, which seemed to finally do the trick when the egg finally began pushing inside. Akira forced out a hoarse groan at the feeling while his eyes went cross and lost focus. Even Loki seemed to be having issues with this one, as it moved along at a painfully slow pace. The sensations weren't unwelcome though. If the braid acting like a cock ring hadn't been there he might have cum just from the initial breach alone, never mind the thing still needing to make its way along his insides.

The clicking and grunting grew more insistent the longer it took, like Loki wanted the damn thing out of him as much as Akira wanted it inside of him. Thankfully Akira realized this was an issue that could easily be rectified simply by having him squeeze down with everything he had to help the process along. It proved difficult with just how full his stomach was, but he managed. The egg began sliding along at a slightly quicker pace.

Loki settled a hand onto his cock once it was halfway down and began jerking him off, much Akira's dismay. This was just another way to tease him when he still couldn't cum, he knew it, and he wanted it to stop but it felt so good, the egg burying itself inside of him felt just as good, everything felt so intense-

The braid around his dick released its hold, the last egg made its home in his stomach, and Akira managed to experience one blissful, beautiful second of the most intense orgasm of his life before everything went white, and then immediately black.

 

Akechi glared down at his phone with the most pleasant pissed-off face he could muster. His damn train was two minutes late and Akira had a guest appearance that he needed to make. If he was late it would reflect poorly on him, which meant he would need to run to his destination and running would leave him a sweaty disheveled mess.

Not nearly as disheveled as Akira, though. Akechi caught a glimpse of him out of the corner of his eyes and felt his face go bright, bright red. His entire demeanor seemed far more relaxed than it had been any other time they'd run into each other, even if his hand was cradling his stomach and his face betrayed just how uncomfortable he felt. He decided the best course of action would be to completely pretend that Akira didn't exist, until that wasn't an option because the nuisance was tapping him on the arm.

“Good morning,” he whispered. His voice was hoarse and sounded like he'd wrecked it the night before screaming. Akechi offered up another of his plastic smiles and nodded gently at his new guest.

“Good morning to you too. Coming down with a stomach bug?” he asked. Akira's face twisted into an uncomfortable expression before he shook his head and shuffled from foot to foot.

“No...had a weird dream last night, and my stomach was feeling weird this morning when I woke up...must have eaten something bad yesterday by accident.” His face did look pale like he was coming down with something. “Train late?”

“Yes, it is.” Akechi realized just a moment too late that he'd snapped at Akira and laughed softly to try and ease some of that harshness. “My apologies, I had an important appearance lined up this morning.”

“I can understand why you're mad.” Finally Akechi's train rolled in with an apology for the delay and a promise to get to its destination on time. He offered a quick and dismissive goodbye before stepping on and disappearing into the throng of passengers boarding along with him. Akira stayed by the platform and offered a lazy wave goodbye as the train took off.

Akechi would never, ever be able to look Akira in the face again after what Loki had done to him. Thank _fuck_ Akira would never be able to meet that persona in person. Otherwise he would have a _lot_ of explaining to do.


End file.
